The Night Before -- Part II
by Hika
Summary: Continued from the first one -- The Digimon Emperor and Kari attack Davis and TK.. r/r plz


The Night Before -- Part II 

:: Commentary :: Ok, this is part II. Thanks for everyone's kind reviews of the first chapter. I don't know where the story will lead, but we'll find out ^__^ Remember, you have to have read the first chapter to get what's going on, ok, let's go! 

Davis and TK walked through the barren, desert-type land that they had found themselves in. Both called out for Kari as their Digimon lagged behind. Davis stopped for a minute. "TK, hold on, I need to rest a second.." he said, but TK kept walking. "No, Davis, I have to find Kari. I think she might be in danger.." he replied. Davis muttered, "Fine." and caught up to the hatless blonde boy. Patamon flapped himself onto TK's shoulder, panting from lack of water. Veemon asked Davis for a piggy back, but he refused, like always. As they continued to call out for their friend, they stumbled upon a large cave dug into the side of a mountain. They both exchanged glances and nodded. They agreeded unanimously to check the cave. It wouldn't be the first time Kari was in a cave, anyways. Veemon complained, "I'm so hungry, and tired, and thirsty, can't we rest a little?". TK and Davis both said, "No!", as they were both as determined as ever to find the girl they both loved. It seemed like the cave went on forever. After about an hour of searching, Patamon flapped a few feet ahead. "TK! I hear voices! It sounds like Kari!" the digimon yelled. TK, Davis and Veemon ran up ahead, and they saw light at the end of the cave. They made their way out of the cave, and found themselves on a cliff, quite high in the air. They wondered how it was possible, since they hadn't felt like they were walking uphill. TK walked ahead of Davis, and called out, "Kaaaaari!". Then, Davis called out the same. But in mid call they saw Kari sitting on a rock. She had her knees tucked in and her arms around them. Her eyes were closed. TK and Davis both ran at her like a bat out of hell. TK skidded to a stop in front of her. "Kari! You're okay, thank God!" he exclaimed, and reached out to hug her. Davis pushed him away. "Wait a sec, TC, why isn't she responding?" he asked, and shook Kari. She didn't move. "Yo, Kari, wake up!" Davis yelled in her face. TK asked softly, ".. Kari?". Suddenly, Kari disappeared. Then the boys realized that it hadn't been Kari at all, but some kind of dummy or hologram. Veemon tugged at Davis' shirt, "Davis.. look!". Davis and TK both turned around. On top of the cave where they had come out, stood the Digimon Emperor. His arm was around Kari! 

TK gasped. "Davis.. is.. that.. Kari!?" he asked frantically, barely being able to recognize the girl. She had one of the new dark rings around each of her wrists. Her eyes were completely red, and her skin was pale. She wore a long, black dress and a black cape, and even her hair clip was black. Davis stood, frozen. TK ran up a few feet and yelled, "KARI! Digimon Emperor, what have you done to her!?". TK's heart sunk as The Digimon Emperor smirked. Veemon shook Davis. "Davis, get moving! Go see if you can save her!". Davis ran forward. He stood beside TK. The Digimon Emperor grinned down at the two. "So, boys, what do you think of your little girlfriend now?" he said, still smirking. TK asked again, "What have you done to her?!". "I made her my slave, idiot! Can't you see that!?" the Emperor replied, somewhat angered. "No!" Davis yelled, "Kari would never listen to you!". "Oh really?" replied the Emperor, "Well, why don't you take that up with her then?". TK just stood there, tears welling up in his eyes as her stared at what his best friend in the whole world had become. He just couldn't believe it was her. The Digimon Emperor took his arm from around her, and motioned his hand. Nefertimon leaped out from behind the Emperor and Kari, a dark spiral around her paw. She landed on the ground in front of Davis and TK. The Digimon Emperor smirked and yelled out, "Kari, Nefertimon, DESTROY THEM!". Kari finally moved from her position and jumped off the top of the cave, landing swiftly on Nefertimon's back, both pairs of eyes glowing bright red. Kari's black cape swirled around her as Nefertimon leaped at Davis, knocking him to the ground. Davis, shocked, fell to the ground, landing face first. Nefertimon stood over him, and Davis turned over on to his back, a small stream of blood trickling down from his nose. He stared up at Nefertimon's red eyes. Carefully, Davis pulled out his D-3 and yelled, "Veemon! DIGIARMOUR ENERGI--" his sentance was cut short by Nefertimon putting her large paw on his stomach. He grunted as the large Digimon pushed down. He managed to yell out, "TK! HELP ME, PLEASE!". TK was still frozen, tears trickling down his face as he watched Kari control Nefertimon -- she was making her hurt Davis! Patamon flew into the air and blew his cheeks up big, yelling out, "BOOM BUBBLE!" as he shot his attack at Nefertimon. It did virtually nothing. TK could hear Davis grunting as Nefertimon continued to press down on his stomach. TK still stood there, more tears running down his face. He remembered when the team had to fight Agumon. He knew he would either have to defeat Kari and Nefertimon, or be plagued by them. He just couldn't bring himself to do it, though. He and Kari had been best friends for so long. He then ran forward, leaping on to Nefertimon. He pushed Kari off the digimon. She screeched and fell to the ground, but quickly got back up. Nefertimon saw Kari fall and leapt off of Davis, leaving him free to breathe. 

Kari yelled out, "Nefertimon! Destroy TK! He is a pest, and will ruin our plans!". TK, still on Nefertimon's back, couldn't believe his ears. But, before another thought could cross his mind, Nefertimon jolted backwards and tossed TK off. TK hit the ground with a thump. He wasn't badly hurt. Kari leaped onto Nefertimon again and bounded at TK. TK rolled out of the way. Nefertimon skidded to a stop. She swung her paw forward and knocked TK down again, this time hard enough that he hit his head on the hard ground. The Digimon Emperor stood a top the cave still, and he smirked. "Kari, Nefertimon, let's leave them to recover. Perhaps now they know what they're up against". Nefertimon, Kari on her back, leapt into the air and flew over the Emperor. Kari grabbed his hand and pulled him on. The Emperor stroked her hair and she smiled. TK stood up, blood trickling down his forehead. "KARI! I WILL GET YOU BACK! I WILL NEVER EVER GIVE UP! I LOVE YOU TOO MUCH!" he yelled, and he collapsed to the ground, crying. Davis dragged himself over to TK, breathing heavily. The two boys sat there, both wounded, emotionally and physically. Patamon and Veemon stood beside them, sad looks on their faces. TK turned to Davis, and said through tears, "I WILL get her back..". Davis nodded and said quietly, "I know." 

O.O How was that? I have a feeling I'm gonna head for a sad ending.. but who knows. Pleaze review! ^___^   
~Hika [psycho Takari fan] 


End file.
